Recuerdos de la inafancia
by judy-andersen
Summary: Un relato por parte de Hiroto en sus ultimos momentos, recordando a aquella persona que logro ganarse su corazón... One-shot


Hola, les traigo este pequeño one-shot, espero que les guste^^

Recuerdos de la infancia.

Pov. Hiroto

Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, después de todo un viejo de ochenta y siete años con una enfermedad en el corazón ya no tiene muchas posibilidades para seguir con vida, sinceramente no me importaría morir ahora, ya que viví mi vida sin ningún remordimiento, cumplí todas las metas que me había propuesto y todo fue gracias a ti: Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegaste al orfanato, aunque sería difícil para un viejo como yo recordar algo que paso hace ochenta años, mi memoria nunca me ha fallado cuando se trata de ti.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, pude notar como tus ojos negros se encontraban llenos de tristeza, cosa que era obvia al haber perdido a tus padres, pero al pasar unos días, tu hermosa sonrisa apareció y tu animada personalidad salió a flote.

Animabas a topos con tus palabras, con tus acciones, con el simple hecho de ser tú, incluso a mí, recuerdo que antes de que llegaras no hablaba con nadie pero gracias a ti la tristeza que tenia oculta en mi corazón desapareció.

Desde que tú apareciste en mi vida, despertaste mi ilusión, esa que todo niño tiene, pero que yo tenía dormida al haber perdido a mis padres.

Debo admitir que tú fuiste mi primer amor, quería poder sentir tus sentimientos con tan solo ver tus ojos, quería que me dijeras todo lo que necesitabas, todo lo que te preocupase, pero sobre todo quería protegerte, quería ser quien estuviera siempre a tu lado.

Tu aroma, la dulzura que había en tu corazón fueron cosas por las que me empecé a enamorar de ti, pero sin duda fue tu inocencia la que logro cautivarme por completo.

Recuerdo un día en el que me convenciste para salir del orfanato a escondidas, aunque yo me negué al principio, terminaste convenciéndome, después de todo yo quería hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz.

Aunque tuvimos que saltarnos la barda que cubría el orfanato fue algo difícil para unos niños de ocho años pero lo logramos.

Fuimos a un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca, en el cual descubrimos un pequeño rio, lo cual hizo que nos entretuviéramos más.

Estuvimos jugando un buen rato, pero después tuvimos que regresar, estábamos completamente empapados pero ambos teníamos una sonrisa, y cuando caminábamos de regreso al orfanato, te paraste un momento.

-_Gracias por haberme acompañado-_ me dijiste al momento de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, yo solo me quede parado hay, con una mano en el lugar en donde tus labios se habían posado, sonriendo como un tonto y con mis mejillas enrojecidas, hasta que una risita tuya hizo que saliera de mi trance, viendo como ya estabas unos metros adelante de mí, yo solo empecé a correr a tu dirección intentando alcanzarte.

Y cuando llegamos al orfanato, la directora nos recibió muy alterada, preguntando una y otra vez en donde nos habíamos metido, mientras te secaba rápidamente, puesto que habías olvidado que tenias una entrevista de adopción, cuando ya estabas seco te llevo con ella, dejándome a mí con una toalla en la cabeza para que me secara.

Fue después de dos horas que regresaste con una enorme sonrisa, y la directora con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, anunciándonos que tú habías sido adoptado y que mañana te irías del orfanato.

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca de la directora, todos fueron a abrazarte, la mayoría con lagrimas en los ojos, excepto yo, me quede sentado en mi lugar, dejando caer una lagrima de mis ojos, ya que sabía que si te ibas no te volvería a ver.

Salí corriendo del comedor en donde me encontraba, fui a mi habitación la cual compartía contigo, y enterré mi cabeza en mi almohada ahogando unos sollozos que salieron sin permiso.

Estuve toda esa tarde encerrado en la habitación, hasta que llego la hora de dormir, y escuche como la puerta se abría lentamente.

-_Hiroto-_ susurraste al entrar, pude sentir como te sentaste en mi cama y ponías una de tus manos en mi hombro- _¿Estás bien?- _preguntaste, yo no quería responderte y sé que lo notaste, ya que apartaste tu mano- _A ti es a quien más extrañare-_ me dijiste con la voz entrecortada, conocía ese tono, sabía que ibas a llorar, así que me senté para poder verte.

-_¿Enserio?-_ te pregunte viendo como asentías y me abrazabas, empezando a llorar en mi pecho, yo correspondí ese abrazo rápidamente, no quería que te fueras, y sabia que debía estar feliz por ti al poder tener una nueva familia, pero ¿Que niño quería que su mejor amigo se fuera?

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que te separaste de mí con los ojos rojos y un tierno sonrojo en tus mejillas.

-¿_Puedo dormir hoy contigo?-_ me preguntaste tímidamente, yo acepte quería pasar lo más cerca posible contigo antes de que te fueras, nos acostamos y tu me estabas abrasando mientras yo me dedicaba a acariciar tus cabellos verdes.

-_¿Me prometerías algo?-_ pregunte en un murmullo llamando tu atención.

-_Si- _susurraste viéndome a los ojos.

-_Promete que no dejaras que nada borre tu sonrisa- _te dije depositando un beso en tu frente.

-_Te lo prometo-_ contestaste sonriendo, eso fue lo último que escuche antes de ambos cayéramos dormidos.

Al día siguiente te organizaron una pequeña fiesta de despedida, unos cuantos te regalaron alguna de sus pertenencias para que no los olvidaras, hasta que al fin llego la hora de tu partida, los que serian tus padres llegaron y te ayudaron a subir tus maletas en el carro en el cual habían llegado, cuando ellos ya estaban dentro y tú estabas a punto de subir, yo llegue junto a ti y tome tu mano.

-_¿Qué pasa Hiroto?-_ me preguntaste confundido.

-_Y-Yo…- _tenía que decírtelo antes de que te fueras- _¡Te quiero!- _exclame con un fuerte sonrojo al momento que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, pero se abrieron rápidamente al sentir un suave contacto en mis labios.

-_Yo también te quiero-_ me dijiste al momento de separarte del pequeño beso que me habías dado y subir a la camioneta- _Nos veremos luego, Hiroto-kun-_ fue lo último que me dijiste, ya que el carro había arrancado.

Esa fue la última vez que te vi, ya que unos días después un agradable señor me adopto, fue un excelente padre hasta el día de su muerte.

Yo seguí adelante, ya que gracias a tu sonrisa mi vida tubo sentido, siempre estuve agradecido por el hecho de haberte cruzado en mi camino, es una lástima que nunca mas volví a verte, pero el recuerdo de ti es más que suficiente para mi, y ahora puedo irme en paz con una sonrisa.

Fin Pov. Hiroto.

En las noticias

Esta mañana el cuerpo de Hiroto Kiyama, el famoso empresario fue encontrado en su casa acostado en su cama, los médicos indican que murió por causas naturales, aunque aún no han confirmado nada, solo se sabe que fue encontrado sonriendo, como si estuviera feliz al haber muerto…

Fin

y que tal? meresco comentarios? estubo feo? cualquier cosa es bien aceptada^^

gracias por leer~


End file.
